


Promises

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conspiracy, False Accusations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last ditch attempt to salvage the situation Jack goes on the run in hopes of avoiding the near certain path they have all fallen on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was lightly beta-ed I hope you still enjoy!

Jack followed after Fellon in silence. There were advantages to towering over the little boy for once, so long as he kept his cloak held over him tightly he’d get out of the kingdom no one the wiser. No one would look twice at him with Fellon dressed in his royal best, the fine cloth and the scarcely worn circlet on his head silent reminders of his status. Anyone following him would be considered nothing better than the a servant, a blessing to Jack now.

The travel was relatively fast, or perhaps it was that he let time pass quickly as he wandered in his own thoughts. But they were finally far enough away from the castle and its guards. Far enough he could make the rest of his journey alone and return to plead his case. He had to keep his bargaining chip safe first. 

“You're not coming back are you?” Fellon muttered breaking Jack was his thoughts. He looked down at the little pooka boy. He frowned reaching down to stroke his cheek, fur as soft as his father’s. When would he be able to freely touch his lover again? 

“I will, I promise.” He knelt before his adopted son. Not really his, but he wanted to claim Fellon as his anyway. No one would accept such a claim of course, but the need was still there. He let his hands glide up to scratch lovingly behind one of his long ears. 

“Liar. I saw the documents- you don’t even love us. You’re going back to your king! You’re leaving us!” Fellon hissed his ears flattening back against his head. Jack shook his head fiercely jerking Fellon against him. Hugging him close against his will, he shook his head in refusal as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I do love you- and yes I am leaving, but not for long. Just- Fellon you can’t understand my precious.” He started. Fellon was strong for a youth as he pushed back against Jack. He toppled back on his butt, quickly he looked around but there was no one to see their argument. 

“I’m not stupid! Don’t treat me like a child! I am the advisor’s son I am brilliant and you’re just a whore! My Da traded for you. You’re just a thing!” Fellon snarled  kicking at his legs. For a moment Jack felt intense rage. Aster’s son was no better than the peasants mocking him, calling him names and belittling him because he was a concubine. He had treated Fellon like a son! Reading him stories to help him sleep. He had even learned new skills with his magic to make shows and dancing ice sculpts for the brat and he was being cruel. 

But he swallowed his anger in silence, letting Fellon kick and punch at his exposed legs and arms. He wasn’t being fair to the boy who was now crying. “You don’t love me,” He sniffed the energy seeming to drain out of him. “You’re leaving.” 

“I swear I’ll be back Fellon my love.” He answered reaching out to hug the boy again. Pulling Aster’s precious son into his lap. “I’m in trouble, your Da is in trouble and if… if I don’t keep the core from the battery safe. They’ll kill me Fellon. I can’t do anything for you or your Da if I just stay here and die. You are smart, I’m sorry that I acted like you weren’t. Do you understand what I’m saying now?” 

He let the word process as used his sleeve to clean the tears off Fellon’s fur. The little boy finally nodded giving a little hiccup as his tears stopped. “I’m sorry for what I said… I love you come back. Promise me you’ll come back.” 

Jack pressed a kiss against Fellon’s hair, he closed his eyes at the prospect that even if he did come back he could still die. He could do nothing for the little boy if he was dead. But he would come back and he would do his best to dance around the charges against him. “I swear it my darling. I’ll come back, but you have to leave before we’re caught. I don’t want you in trouble for helping me.” He had already risked Fellon more than he had wanted.  

He hated that Fellon was climbing out of his lap. Dusting off his fine silks looking ever the little prince Aster was raising him to be. There was no sign he had even broke down moments ago if the puffiness in his eyes could be ignored. “Da taught me family is important. You are family… traded for or not. Keep your promise.” He plead his little paws tugging on his tunic, the only sign of distress he would allow himself now. 

Jack stood up seething. Damn the courts, why did his fate lay here? He’d have been just as happy poor as dirt with just as loving a family. But he had kept to what he had been told and this is what he would be given. Well for richer or poorer he would fight to keep it. “Of course.” He checked his pouch again, the sharp ridges of the core distinct even through the fabric. He turned on his heels and ran before he couldn’t. He had to find a safe place out of the way. Where hopefully no pooka would find the damn thing. 

Fellon watched him go feeling his heart break at the thought of never seeing his Jack again. His father had whispered uncertain half promises about Jack before. Never promising anything he couldn’t keep, and he hated that. He wanted his father to swear that Jack would be theirs forever. He wanted a lifetime of indoor snow and endless stories. He didn’t even care to share him with his father. Jack seemed to have enough energy for both of them. Unlike his barely remembered mother who had died because of him. 

He felt sad for a moment remembering her. Wanting to have him so much that she had damaged herself for it. His Da said they had never regretted the choice to have him, but he could see the loneliness in his father’s eyes. It was only fair that they both finally got what they wanted. A simple easy thing, happiness. Though he supposed it wasn’t good that it hinged on Jack, a fugitive on the run, and a threat against the crown if his uncle spoke true. 

He turned to head back home. An empty home, his father would be imprisoned. It wouldn’t be long before he was adopted to the throne. He wasn’t even sure if this play was for the battery, to dispose of Jack, or simply to finally ensure that his Uncle could have him. He was no master of the game yet, but he knew the things at stake, and he would refuse until he could no more. His rightful blood father was the only one who had the right to raise him! 

Realizing in his distracted sadness he was walking up the paved alley, but he wasn’t alone. At the end of it stood a rather odd looking pale man with white hair. A human? Jack was suppose to be the only human in the capital! It was against the rules for any to venture so close to the heart of their kingdom without escort. But he was impressive to look at, clad in armor that gleamed blue in the setting sun.

A cry rang out in the distance. The man didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder, he merely bent forward towards him. It was terrifying how quickly the man closed the space between them. How even before he could let out a warning shout the man’s hand was over his mouth, the other arm wrapped around his waist. His heart hammered in his chest, his paws digging into the arm holes of the man’s armor. They were going up! He could feel his feet dangling uselessly as they were airborne. 

This man cloak in armor and silence moved like a pooka! He was still trying to register everything as they landed a moment later on the roof of the building they had been standing next to. As the man hastily wrapped a gag over his mouth he realized this had been planned. The man was ready to spirit him away. Why? To what purpose did it serve to steal him? He was no one yet. 

Trying to fight against his captor he was surprised as the man stopped trying to bind him. Instead he pressed one gloved finger to his lips suggesting silence with a warm smile. A stray lock of hair curled around one of his dark eyes as he winked and stood up. Reaching behind himself he pulled free his weapon that Fellon had done his best not to notice. The long pole arm looked menacing as he twirled it in his hand, a skilled move all while looking utterly bored. 

But Fellon was far from bored as the man made a grand show of skill. He knew he wasn’t distracted, but he seemed it. Really what was he too do? He was still freed, if gagged. This man was going to kill him anyway so he decided to risk it. Pushing off he attempted to jump to freedom. He supposed the man should be lucky he gagged him. Even as the man fluidly changed his demonstration to an attack he screamed. He had known it was coming, knew he would die if he did not act, and die if he did. But he screamed anyway as though that would save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes the blood off her axe* I promise you I will leave some characters standing at the end of this....


End file.
